dordiafandomcom-20200214-history
Finger Fencing
Finger Fencing, which is also known as Finger Jousting in Great Britain, is the national sport of the Nation Of Dordia. It was established as such in 2005, when it was decided that something was needed to fill the role of lost time in-between classes, and when faced with sheer and utter boredom outside of class. Eventually, it became a means of bragging rights, of who was the biggest, and baddest Dordian of them all. The sport requires a great amount of arm strength, which is even greater compounded with those who are stronger with their left arms. In 2007, the NDFFA (National Dordian Finger Fencing Association,) crowned it's first and only National Champion, in the first-ever NDFFA National Tournament, when Chowkoo, the victor, defeated Grizmek for the coveted trophy. Origins Finger Jousting can actually be dated back to 1250 B.C., back in the days of Moses, and the Israelites. Although the sport was in it's infancy, and almost bares nothing in resemblance to the awesomeness we see today, it has gained more popularity in the modern era. In 2005, the WJFA (World Finger Jousting Association) was established as a legal doctrining body of Finger Jousting. Rules Matches consist of three rounds of two minutes in length. Rounds are paused when a point is made or a violation transpires. After a round, the players can rest for sixty seconds. The fencers must then return to a ready position to begin the next round. Matches are played until the point total has been reached by a player or until the third round in over. If the competitors are tied, an overtime round will occur; and other rules exist for cases beyond the double overtime tie. After the actual fencing is over, if a mediator is present, then the winner is proclaimed vocally and with the meditator holding each opponent's arm and lifting the winner's.Competitors must remain civil and maintain decency following the decision. The winner can always resolve differences by offering to pay the tip at a restaurant, or proclaim the awesomeness of a move performed during the match. NDFFA (National Dordian Finger Fencing Association) The NDFFA was established in 2006, as a governing body for Dordian Finger Fencers. The Dordians began to gain popularity in the national spotlight for their wikced displays of super-human armstrength, as well as their agile ability to escape the clutches of the dreaded index finger poke. The NDFFA bases it's headquarters in local Yellow Springs, Ohio, where Dordians from all over the region come to train, and limber up their finger muscles. In 2007, the NDFFA announced they would crown the first-ever NDFFA National Champion, with a Championship Round-Robin Tournament, in honor of the birthdays of fellow Dordian Council Members, Grizmek and Mongo. 16 of the Nation's best Finger Fencers attended the event, with Grizmek and Chowkoo rounding out the final two. After a hard-fought battle, that lasted well over the expected five minutes, Chowkoo was able to slip the clutches of defeat, and secure a quick victory over Grizmek, with a sweeping right leg poke. Chowkoo held a press conference, and victory celebration after, right after the masses of Dordian followers had crow-surfed him through the area. Today, the NDFFA is no longer technically active, but still remains as an invisible body of support for practicing Finger Fencers who also happen to be Dordians. Although a new National Champion has never been crowned, nor has Chowkoo defended his title, the NDFFA had announced rumors that a new Championship Tournament would be forming in the Spring of 2011. Category:Activities